La llegada del monstruito
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia tienen un pequeño bultito de alegría, fruto de su amor. Sufrirán y sufrirán cuidando al pequeño que tanta felicidad produce, al fin y al cabo, así es la vida.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MUNDO, QUE HAY DE NUEVO?

BUENO GENTE, COMO PUEDEN VER ES UN NUEVO FANFIC Y COMO LOS OTRS TRATO DE PONERLE UN POQUITO DE HUMOR, aquí VEREMOS COMO NUESTROS ADORADOS PROTAGONISTAS SUFREN, SUFREN Y TAL VEZ, SUFREN, OK ,OK SI LO SE POBRES, PERO LOS DOS SE ENFRENTARAN A EL NUEVO "ENEMIGO" DE SUS LINDAS VIDAS, Y ES QUE YA VERAN PORQUE ENEMIGO ESTA ENTRE COMILLAS, MEJOR PONGANSE A LEER PORQUE EL TIEMPO ES ORO Y SU ORO PAGA LA INTERNET que USAN PARA DARME REVIEWS, ENTONCES, VERAN..., NO LOS MOLESTO MAS Y HAY VA MI LOQUISIMA HISTORIA, ADVIERTO NO ES UN UNIVERSO PARALELO, PERO TAL VEZ ENCUENTREN ALGUNA CLASE DE OOC

BUENO A LEER...

**LA LLEGADA DEL MONSTRUITO**

**DIGO, DEL BEBE**

-I-idiota, de-deja de apretarme asi la mano, me la vas a dislocar

-Lo, lo siento de verdad, yo no ,no se, estoy nervioso

-TUUUUU, nervioso, tu, que te pasa, tu no eres el que va a explotar y esta esperando a que su lindisimo idiota pelinaranja condusca mas rapido, que no entiendes Ichigo YA VA A NACER

-Lo se, pero esto me pone nerviso y no puedo pensar, que quieres que haga, no puedo mover los malditos autos que se me atraviesan y con tigo gritandome y pateandome, creo que es mas dificil enana

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Si señoras y señores, Rukia tenía otra contracción

-Y mas cuando pegas gritos de los mil demonios, eso me pone aun peor

-Oh, como quieras, si quieres para tu comodidad me paso al asietno de atrás y tengo a mi bebe en completo silencio

-Escucha Rukia, en el momento no estoy para bromas y mucho menos sarcasmos así que te callas y me dejas ocnducir o ese bebe no va a nacer

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH idiota, cada ves son mas fecuentes y duelen mas, que no entiendes que tu hijo me esta desgarrando por dentro

-Lo-lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada, solo dejame concentrarme en conducir y deja de jalarme el cabello...

Cómo es que llegamos a esta tierna escenita?, veran, todo comenzo un tiempo atrás, cuando shinigami y sustituto decidieron demostrarse que se amaban, pero como si la haces la pagas...

En fin, es mas fácil mostrarles como fue que pasó realmente así que una no tan pequeña, no tan extensa visita al pasado no le hará daño a nadie, veamos:

_**NUEVE MESES ATRASS (mas o menos)**_

Había sido una noche loca (pero no de copas XD), movida, caliente, apasionada, en la que un chico que recibe el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo había hecho suya, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma (no digo que se hayan salido del gigai y Tun-Tun, no mentesitas pervertidas, digo que había sido un sentimiento profundo, algo mas que sexo) a la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, había sido un momento especial, feliz, placentero, los hizo sentir completos, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas y solo juntas pudieran formar un bello y armonioso paisaje.

En fin, fue el momento mas especial en las vidas de ambos chicos, como si solo ubieran nacido para estar juntos, aunque la noticia que llego un par de mesecillos después los llenó de confusiones, no respecto a lo que sentían eso lo tenían más que claro, sino respecto a lo que debían hacer, lo que pasó dos meses luego les dio a entender a los dos chicos la importancia de usar condón.

Así es, señoras y señores nuestros protagonistas estaban esperando un bebé y es que el problema no era que hacer con el bebe, eso no tenía salida, era el fruto de su amor, el verdadero problema era contarle a un sexy noble sobre lo que habían hecho, y lo que ahora estaban esperando sin que este lo considerara impudoroso por haber hecho "cosas" antes del matrimonio.

Aunque ya se les venía haciendo tarde, pues la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros ya les tenían una ventaja de los mil demonios; por ejemplo Inoue Orihime se había ido a las noches a cuidar unos muy coloridos miniemos (jajaj imaginense la mezcla de Inoue, en especial su cabello, con Ulquiorra, serian emitos coloridos jajajja), Ishida Uryuu había vuelto a derrotar a Kurotsushi Mayuri para robarse a su hija, Kurotsushi Nemu. Ahora tenían un par de mellizos con caritas hermosas y cabellos muy normales. Yasutora Sado se había devuelto a Mexico y habia conocido una latina muy hermosa, con la que tenían un lindo chico de piel morena y ojos verdes, muy guapo, y casi con el tamaño de su padre. En fin, todos sus amigos ya tenían algun hijo o mínimo eran casados, el destino obligo a estos dos.

Y por el destino me refiero a Kuchiki Byakuya, quien luego de enterarse practicamente los obligó a casarse en una seremonia de la sociedad de almas, no muy sencilla, de hecho digna de todo un noble, más bien de una princesa, después de todo eso era Rukia, claro lo hizo lo más pronto posible, antes de que a la Kuchiki se le empesara a notar su pequeño bultito de alegría, Rukia e Ichigo se casaron cuando ésta tenía unos 2 meses y medio de embarazo, la noticia calló como un balde de agua fría al noble, pero como siempre, frío y calculador decidió no exteriorisar nada.

Los meses fueron transcurriendo, pero hay quien más sufría era el pelinaranja, después de todo el debía cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su bellísima esposa, no solo porque la amara y la adorara, al pepino con todo eso, sino porque unos mcabros hermanos lo obligaban, después de todo los Kuchiki siempre conseguían lo que querían, Byakuya lo había obligado mediante amenazas, no muy agradables, que incluían a senbonzacura, y Rukia, Rukia, ella había encontrado la amenaza perfecta mediante "mini-Ichigo", y no, mentesitas pervertidas, no me refiero al mini-Ichigo de la entrepierna del sustituto, sino al "mini-Ichigo" que tenía Rukia en el vientre (jajjaja apuesto a que deje aburrido a mas de uno).

Todo era en medio de antojos, pataletas, cambios hormonales y bipolares, la shinigami era insoportable, antes peleaban y se divertían ahora Ichigo tenía que hacerle caso en todo, un día eran fresas con chocolate, otro día un conejito de mascota, a lo que dio un rotunto no, porque era peligroso para el bebe el pelo de la linda mascotita, en algun momento, tales fueron los extremos que la chica le pidió naranjas con salsa de chocolate, asqueroso, pero como decirle no a la linda diosa de la muerte...

Fueron 9 meses extenuantes, por la estatura de Rukia su embarazo había sido algo complicado, después de todo sus pequeños piecitos debían cargar un enorme peso extra, al que no estaba nada acostumbrada, la chica era liviana, casi como una pluma, y ese bebe, era como cargar otra Rukia, en fin, para ella había sido bastante pesado, pero al menos había tenido al idiota para que cumpliera todos sus antojos y caprichos, eso había disminuido bastante la carga, además su sexy hermanito le había enviado una criada para que ayudara a cuidar de ella y su bebé.

Si, fueron 9 meses bastante difíciles, para ambos, hasta para los que los rodearon, pero extrañamente, en medio de estos días tan agitados, habían sido unos de los nueve mese más felices de sus vidas, ambos shinigamis no cabían en sí de la dicha, ese gran bulto que crecía lentamente en el estómago de

Rukia los hacía las personas más alegres del planeta, y de tal vez de la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, habían sido 9 meses perfectos.

Ahora, luego de haber explicado todo podemos volver al presente

_**EN EL AUTO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS**_

-I-Ichi Ichigo, no, no creo poder aguentar más, yo AHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Rukia, porfavor trata de calmarte, estamos a un par de calles del hospital e Ishida ya preparó todo

-AHHHHHHHHHH, como quieres que me calme, maldito pedazo de idiota, me estoy desgarrando por dentro y tu dices, así tan tranquilo cálmate, ESO NO ES POSIBLE

-Rukia, porfavor no me grites, está bien no te calmes, pero porfavor no me grites, eso me pone nervioso

-T-te pone nervioso, TE PONE NERVIOSO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ichigo, voy a tener un bebé y a tí te ponen nervioso un par de gritos, crees que eso es justo?

-Ok, gritame todo lo que quieras, ya llegamos

Ichigo salió corriendo del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta contraria, la abrío con un poco de dificultad, sus manos temblaban, tomó a la shinigami en forma de princesa y entró corriendo al hospital del padre de Ishida, empezó a llamar, completamente histérico, al hombre que se suponía atendería a su esposa, mientras esta, entre sus brazos solo atinaba a gritar del dolor que le producían las contracciones, mientras le jalaba el cabello al pelinaranja.

-Ishida, maldito idiota, aparecete de una vez, que no ves YA VA A NACER

-Cálmate Kurosaki, no está bien hacer escándalos en un sitio público, meno en un hospital

-Escuchame Ishida, no suelo ser una persona impulsiva, pero voy a tener un bebé y si no te apuras, maldito idiota, creo que lo tendré en los brazos de Ichigo – Ay, la pobre Rukia, comprendamosla imaginense estar a punto de tener un bebe (aunque yo no he tenido ninguno XD) y un par de idiotas discutiendo mientras te mueres del dolor.

-Ca-calmate Kuchiki-san, ok, ponla en la camilla Kurosaki

Unos 5 minutos después estaban en una sala de partos, Ichigo había decidido entrar, después de todo era el nacimiento de su hijo, lo minutos en esa sala parecieron horas, Rukia había roto fuente ya un tiempo atrás, Ishida atendía su parto, fueron un par de horas bastante extenuantes, en medio de gritos, idiotas y más gritos, pero al fin, Ishida pudo sacar al pequeño bultito de alegría que tenía Rukia en el vientre. Ichigo casí se desmaya, se puso verde, pero aguantó y esperó a que le entregaran su hermoso bebé.

Era un varonsito, muy saludable, con un muy encendido cabello naranja, cortesía del sustituto y unos hermosísimos ojos violeta azulado, muy grandes para su edad, cortesía de la shinigami. El pequeño no negaba a sus padres, después de todo era la mitad de cada uno, el fruto de su amor, era perfecto, y ambos chicos, al ver al pequeño bebé quedaron inmediatamente enamorados de el.

-Es, perfecto...-Dijo la chica, casi en un susurro

-Es, mas que perfecto, es nuestro hijo

-NUESTRO HIJO... eso suena... bien

-Cómo le pondremos?

-Me gustaría ponerle... Kaien, Isshin Kaien

-Me gusta

-Hola pequeño – esto lo dijo tomando su manita- eres nuestro hijo, yo soy tu padre y la enana es tu madre.

-Si pequeño, el que tiene cara de pandillero es tu padre y la hermosa chica que lo acompaña es tu madre

Era un momento familiar, conmovedor, perfecto, como un pedacito de cielo en el que solo estabn ellos tres, no había malas personas, falsos amigos o arrancars malvados que pudieran arruinar ese momento lleno de alegría y júbilo, era armonioso, era perfecto.

Pero de repente

(es el llanto de Kaien, por si no entienden mis efectos de sonido, lo siento soy mala para eso)

CONTINUARA...

OK, CHICOS Y CHICAS ESO FUE TODO, POR AHORA, PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA ME GUSTO TANTO QUE TENDRÁ CONTINUACION, ESPERENLA PORQUE NO CREO QUE DEMORE MUCHO, O TAL VEZ SI, ESO NO LO SE, EL PUNTO ES QUE ESTO SEGUIRA Y ENTRE MAS REVIEWS SEGUIRA MAS RAPIDO, ASI QUE REVIEWS PORFAVOR, SE LOS RUEGO, SI QUIEREN ME ARRODILLO.

MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PROXIMAMENTE, VEREMOS COMO SUFREN LOS SHINIGAMIS CUIDANDO A UN BEBE, TAL VEZ TENDRA UN POCO MAS DE HUMOR QUE ESTE Y ESO DEPENDE DE QUE LES GUSTE, DIGANMELO CON REVIEWS.

NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR ASI QUE

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA GENTE

SE LO QUE DIRAN, ESTA DESGRACIADA AL FIN SE DIGNA A SUBIR ALGO, SI, LO ADMITO, SOY UNA DESGRACIAD, PERO LOGRE TRAERLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, VAYA QUE LA HISTORIA TUVO BASTANTE ACEPTACION Y ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, ESTO ES ALGO PARECIDO A ONE SHOTS QUE SE COMUNICAN A UNA MISMA HISTORIA PORQU EES COMO LAS DIFERENTES AVENTURAS DE ICHI Y RUKIA CUIDANDO SU BESTIESITA ENTONCES, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES SAQUE GRANDES SONRISAS, PORQUE ESE ES MI OBJETIVO EN LA VIDA, REIR Y HACER REIR :)...

ANTES DE EMPEZAR TENGO QUE DECIR UN PAR DE COSAS (LA PRIMERA ES MAS IMPORTANTE):

mi nombre, ahora soy Nany Kuchiki, se que es muy diferente pero a veces los cambios son buenos, lo hice porque el otro me aburrio, igual las historias continuan y etc... yo soy la misma y Nany es mi apodo, además puse una imagen muy sexy como avatar, espero les guste...

no es importante pero tenía que decirlo; el otro día estaba con una amiga en el centro comercial y nos pusimos a ver el estante de juguetes (a veces es bueno volver a la infancia...) entonces me puse a mirar los de tienda de animalitos (litlles pet shop, no se si los hayan visto...) y vi un conejito identico a cahppy, tenía una carita hermosa y venía con unas gafas de sol para morirse, entonces no aguante y lo compre jajjajaj la señorita de la tienda me miro como (¬¬) pero bueno... ahora tengo un lindo juguetito de chappy...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESTAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON LINDOS REVIEWS:

URIKO HITSUGAYA1993: Claro mi pequeño saltamontes, esto continua, tal vez no con mucha frecuencia pero continua... KIAAAAAA... que lindo lo de los hijos de todos, se me vienen a la cabeza y me sonrio como una gran estupida a mi misma... en fin me alagas y me haces poner rojita (se coje las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Renji), que lindo que consideres que tengo talento para el humor, a decir verdad es mi género favorito, entonces me esfuerzo, tal vez lo que viene sea más gracioso.

KUROSAKI ANNE: Jajajajjaja deberias ponerte a hacer tu tarea, pero no soy quien para juzgar porque yo hago lo mismo que tu (empieza a silvar para disimular...) jajja en fin, que bien que te haya gustado la historia y claro, esto sigue, como le dige a Uriko, no tan frecuente pero sigue..., ok espero sigas leyendo...

BBKID: Jajajjajjajaja que lindo que te gusten las lindas peleas de los protagonistas porque yo creo que esa es la magia del ichiruki... claro son unas peleas divertidisimas y si yo las adapto a mi loca imaginacion (buajajjajaj (risa siniestra)), en fin, lindo que te haya gustado y ojala la sigas leyendo.

ONNY-CHAN: Que bien que te hayas reido tanto, yo sigo tus fics y me matas de la risa en muchos, como el de piojos, no s epor que no gusta si a mi me mato, pero bueno, no todos saben apreciar la buena comedia... en fin, lindo que te guste y puedo imaginarme el show de tu nacimiento XD, ojala sigas leyendo la historia y actualices la de la fabrica de chocolates...

GIBYBLUU: Aquí te traigo la conti :) (que respuesta tan corta...XD)

KARI KUROSAKI: Jajajajjaja cuidate porque si te mueres no puedes seguir leyendo, claro dudo que la risa mate pero bueno... en fin, ojala lo que sigue traiga más risas para ti y te guste la historia...

WARRIOR-FIRE: Ojala llene tus espectativas y lo categorices como bueno, lee lo que viene y sigue la historia, muchas gracias por leer...

METITUS: Que lindo que te guste el fic, ojala pueda gustarte jajjaja ya veras como se las arreglan para cuidar a su bebecito (buajajjaja), entonces lee con gusto y aquí la prometida actualización.

LORENIS-CHAN: Claro.. ya verás lo que les espara a Ichi y Rukia jajja lo que pasará en sus vidas con el pequeño monstruito o "adorable retoño"... espero te siga gustando y leas...

ZARA ANDLEY CULLEN: Yo se que es dificil imaginarselo pero si te esfuerzas un poco tu mentesita te lleva a una situación de lo más graciosa jajja espero que sigas leyendo y te guste lo que viene...

KEY-18: Tienes toda la razón, una bestiesita hija de ese par debe ser todo un monstruo y eso da demasiado para hacer, entonces espero te guste la historia y te haga reir por lo menos una vez...

KUCHIKII-SAN: Creeme yo le doy mis mas sinceros respetos a Rukia por tener que soportar a tremendos idiotas a su alrededor y tras del hecho teniendo un bebe, vaya que debe ser dificil, en fin , no tienes que pedir el favro, tus deseos (y los de las personitas que me leen) son ordenes para mi, claro que esto sigue y tal vez se demore pero sigue...

CRISTINA96LIFE: Claro que trataré ponerle más humor, depsues de todo amo el humor y espero que ustedes se carcajeen o por lo menos se rian leyendo las estupideses que yo escribo... creeme si los milagros existen ojala pase uno en el que cosas como estas pasen en bleach, estoy contigo :)

INUPIS: O_O creem no fue mi intención, es pura coincidencia pero ya que lo dices miles de diculpas y no, claro que no pagarás por publicidad, solo espera y lee el letrero gigante a continuación... en fin solo espero que te guste la historia y la sigas entonces muchas gracias por leer y por perdonar mis errores, solo por eso haré algo (para todos, en especial para ti) por ser una personita tan genial.

AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: _**HAY UNA ESCRITORA QUE ES EXCELENTE, TIENE BUENOS FICS Y TIENE MI RECOMENDACIÓN :), ELLA ESTA COMO INUPIS Y SUS HISTORIAS SON DE LO MEJOR, SON MUY BUENAS Y ELLA IGUALMENTE, LA RECOMIENDO Y OJALA USTEDES VAYAN A SU PROFILE PARA VER SUS BELLAS HISTORIAS...**_

_**INUPIS**_

OK GENTE, NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR (QUERIAS MAS ¬¬) ENTONCES, DISFRUTEN Y A LEER SE DIJO...

_**ENTRE IDIOTAS Y LECHE MATERNA**_

El pequeño Kaien lloraba desesperadamente en los brazos de una cansada y algo estresada Rukia así que Ichigo, como buen padre primeriso, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo mesió suavemente esperando acallar su llanto pero al parecer esta acción hizo llorar más al diminuto ser humano que incrementó el sonido que salia de su boquita y lo complementó con unas gruesas lágrimas, cosa que asustó mucho al pelinaranja que ahora trataba de callar al bebé con palabras de ternura y amor que amenazaban con convertirse en blasfemias.

-Si que eres idiota Kurosaki

-Cállate Ishida, que no ves que trato de calmar a mi hijo – Esas palabras, mi hijo, lo hacían llenar de júvilo y al parecer le agradaban al bebé o tal vez era solo su imaginación.

-Lo digo porque no sabes ni que hacer con tu hijo.

-Claro que lo se, que no ves, ya está calmandose...

Como si de contradecir al pelinaranja se tratará la escena no podía ser más irónica, el pequeño aumentó su llanto y lanzó pequeñas pataditas al aire en una clara pataleta que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Ishida, quien siempre solía tener la razón cuando de contradecir al Kurosaki se trataba.

-Ishida ya que Ichigo es un idiota, por qué no nos ayudas con esto por un momento...

-Claro Kuchiki-san, para eso estoy aquí.

-De acuerdo, qué tenemos que hacer?

-Quítate la blusa.

Un puño casi se estampa contra la cara de Uryuu de no ser porque sus super reflejos de chico quincy lo salvaron por un pelo de rana calva, entonces los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia los ojos que reflejaban fuego, claro los de un muy conocido pelinaranja.

-Qué estas insinuando, cómo que tiene que quitarse la blusa?

-Es que acaso nunca la has visto sin blusa?, de ser así puedes salir mientras lo hace...

-No seas idiota, me preocupa que tu la mires...

-Pero si es de lo más natural, qué podría hacer yo con Kuchiki-san?

-No me fio de personas como tu...

-Cálmate Kurosaki, no le pedí que se quitara la blusa para mirarla ni nada parecido, es que tiene que amamantar al bebé.

-Ya lo sabía (¬¬).

-Como no...

-Pero no puede amamantarlo con solo correr un poco su blusa...

-Bueno, si... (o_O)

-Ishida Uryuu, eres un pervertido

-No digas eso, sólo lo dije por la confusión del momento...

-Claro, claro, eres un pervertido y querías ver a MI esposa sin blusa...

-No seas idiota Kurosaki, claro que no quería ver a TU esposa sin blusa...

-Si querías verla sin blusa, entonces decidiste aprovechar el momento...

-Cállate y mejor entrégale el bebe a Kuchiki-san para que pueda darle de comer.

-Si, si, como digas...

A continuación Ichigo depositó al pequeño en los brazos de su adorada esposa, a lo que la chica respondió corriendo un poco su blusa y dando de comer a Kaien, quien tomó el pequeño bulto entre su boca para alimentarse inmediatamente, entonces el Kurosaki pasó su mano por el hombro de su esposa y con la otra tomó la pequeña manita de su bebe, completando un lazo familiar perfecto, incomparable, infinito y que los hacia tan felices que nunca querrían salir de allí.

El quincy decidió que sobraba en la habitación, entonces se retiró dejándolos solos, después de todo un momento así no lo repitirían en bastante tiempo, luego los vería sufrir y vaya que disfrutaria de eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Creyeron que aquí se acababa, pues no porque me demoré muchisímo en actualizar, entonces es como poner otro capitulo en este mismo... disfruten)

Al día siguiente Ishida decidió que era favorable darles de alta a Rukia y a su pequeño, claro, también al pelinaranja que no se había separado de su familia ni un minuto desde que habían llegado al hospital.

Antes de irse el quincy les dió algunas indicaciones respecto al bebé, vaya que las necesitarían porque en eso de cuidar niños no sabían ni un pepino, Ishida les ayudo con lo básico, los cambios de pañal, la hora del baño, la hora de ir a dormir, como arrullarlo o alzarlo en determinadas situaciones, y claro, como darle de comer.

-Muchas gracias Ishida, no se que haríamos sin ti.

-Descuida kuchiki-san, es mi trabajo y tu eres mi amiga.

-Y yo un desoconocido?

-No, pero si un idiota

-Maldito, aprovechas que no puedo golpearte en un hospital

-Ni en ningún otro lado

-Callate quincy, sabes que te daría una paliza en menos de lo que canta un gallo

-Solamente en tus sueños

-Ya callense los dos, el bebe duerme

-Claro enana, ahora usas al pequeño como escusa.

-No es una escusa, y yo si me preocupo por mi hijo, no como su desalmado padre

-Claro, claro, espera a que te recuperes del todo y veremos quien es el desalmado...

-Oh, pero si Kurosaki-kun, yo soy una mata de ternura y amor, tu eres un tirano que me obligo a quedar embarazada por los medios mas crueles...

-Cállate enana, deja tu estupido tono para cuando enserio lo necesites...

-De que estupido tono hablas Kurosaki-kun?

-ù_ú

-De acuerdo Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, ya esta listo el papeleo, pueden retirarse a su hogar...

-Gracias Ishida, te debemos una.

-Descuiden, le avisaré a los demás e iremos a visitarlos el fin de semana, todos están realmente emocionados por conocer al pequeño...

-Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Y qué les parece si organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebe?

-Es una idea genial, podríamos invitar incluso a los chicos de la sociedad de almas...

-De acuerdo, nos veremos el sábado.

Una media hora después la shinigami y el sustituto estaban frente a una hermosísima casa rodeada de amplios jardines y un pequeño estanque que contenía una gran variedad de peces, era la casa de los sueños de casi cualquier persona, inmensa, iluminada, con jardín por todos los lados, muebles muy finos y decoración al estilo deko, consataba de 5 habitaciones, contando la de Ichigo y rukia, y la de Kaien. Un estudio repleto de libros, una cocina equipada con todo, tres grandes baños, cada uno con tina y jacuzzi, una sala inmensa y gran cantidad de aparatos electrónicos, claro todos tenemos la misma duda, cómo es qu estos dos pudieron pagar tremendo lujo?, pues la respuesta tiene nombre y ese nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, quién no iva a permitir que su hermanita se quedará en cualquier posilga y menos si iva a tener un heredero, así que decidió ayudarlos con un 70% de la casa, con lo que Ichigo estuvo en completo desacuerdo pero fue obligado por la mitad de la guardia secreta, Sembonzacura y un poco de la comida que preparaban Matsumoto y Orihime, definitivamente no le dejaron opción.

-Estás bien, quieres qué te lleve a la habitación o alguna otra parte?

-Estoy bien, me gustaría ir al jardín.

-De acuerdo, iré a traer un par de cobijas.

Minutos después reposban tres personas, una realmente diminuta, en el centro del inmenso jardín, junto al estanque, apreciaban el hermoso atardecer en compañía del nuevo miembro de la familia, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiaría en extremo, ahora no serían solo ellos dos sino uno más, ese uno que sería el objeto de felicidades, disgustos, risas, gritos, peleas y abrazos, ese alguien que los uniría para siempre.

Claro pensando en esto ninguno se fijó en que ya era la hora de dormir y es sería una noche larga...

CONTINUARA...

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SE QUE EL HUMOR NO ES MUCHO PERO TENGANME PACIENCIA QUE UN BEBE INSPIRA TANTA TERNURA QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR MUCHO SOBRE ESO...

EN FIN, LES DIGO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS DE NOCHE BUAJJAJA, NO DORMIRAN PERO MEJOR NO DIGO NADA QUE NI SIQUIERA LO HE EMPEZADO PERO ALMENOS YA TENGO IDEA...

LOS QUIERO MUCHO IGUAL QUE EL BELLO BOTONCITO AZUL QUE DICE REVIEW, SI LO OPRIMEN LOS LLEVARA AL MAGICO PAIS DE LA FELICIDAD, DONDE TODOS (incluida la narradora) SOMOS INFINITAMENTE FELICES, ENTONCES PORFAVOR DEJENME UN LINDO REVIEW...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA, COMO LOS TRATA LA VIDA?

A MI ME ESTA MOLIENDO :( ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO DE ESTUDIO PESADISIMO Y NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO NI PARA IR AL BAÑO... EN FIN, AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR Y ESPERO LES GUSTE PERO ANTES MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESTAS BELLAS PERSONITAS:

KUROSAKI ANNE: Que bien que puedas leer sin que te acosen jajaj eso de las tareas es un fastidio... y mira que tienes razón, Kaien era un peronaje tan hermoso, auqneu si estuviera vivo tal vez Rukia no habría sentido lo mismo por Ichigo ni lo comprendería tan bien, auqneu no soy quien para juzgar igual también me gusta el personaje:)...

INUPIS: Lo se, ese hijo tiene que ser un gran problema para ambos chcios, si lo contradice desde bebe ni imaginar cuando cresca... mira no me debes nada, solo sigue leyendo y yo estaré feliz :D mira que ya viene la noche, y no se si quedó bueno pero es lo que quería expresar, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que me sigas dejando review...

GIBYBLUU: Lindo que ames el IchiRuki, creo que ya estas en davivienda (osea que tu dinero no está en el lugar equivocado...), aquí la conti, no tan rápido pero si más que la otra...

ONNY-CHAN: Si, creo que Ichi es posesivo, celoso y sexy aunque el último no viene al casoy claro que van a salir los hijos de Ulquiorra e Inoue, los mini emos :) y los de los demás igual... estoy impaciente por ponerlos.. espero que sigas pronto tu fic de la fábrica de chocolates que se pone bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo.

ELENITA-CHAN: Que lindo, una fan, no sabes como me da de felicidad oir eso, y claro que la continuo, espero que te guste y llené tus espectativas, además puedes leer la sotras historias si quieres, no se cuales son buenas, cuales no, pero espero que te guste, ojala sigas por aquí, gracias por leer.

KUSAJISHI-CHIRU: Que bien que te guste, y verdad, trato de hacerlo cada vez más divertido, ojala te guste leer el resto que vendrá la parte de sufrir de los protagonistas buajjajajaj en fin, sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review...

CRISTINA96LIFE: Que lindo que pienses que estará bueno, espero no decepcionarte y vaya que adoro las peleas entre Ichigo y Uryuu y las de Rukia e Ichigo, que bien que te den risa y mira que aquí viene la noche, ojala te guste y por aquí la prometida actualización...

_**UNA NOCHE DE TORTURA**_

Minutos después reposaban tres personas, una realmente diminuta, en el centro del inmenso jardín, junto al estanque, apreciaban el hermoso atardecer en compañía del nuevo miembro de la familia, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiaría en extremo, ahora no serían solo ellos dos sino uno más, ese uno que sería el objeto de felicidades, disgustos, risas, gritos, peleas y abrazos, ese alguien que los uniría para siempre.

Claro pensando en esto ninguno se fijó en que ya era la hora de dormir y es sería una noche larga...

Cuando el día empezó a ponerse oscuro Ichigo decidió que podía ser malo que su esposa y su bebé se expusieran al frio y a lo mejor pescaran un resfriado, entonces recogió las cobijas y entró con su familia a la gigantesca casa, no eran más de las ocho cuando Rukia se sintió realmente cansada, tener un bebé no era cosa fácil y ahora necesitaba dormir un poco en la cama testigo del amor del Kurosaki y la Kuchiki.

Dormían juntos en un cuarto bastante iluminado, con una ventana como pared, una cama doble de la más fina madera y otros accesorios que decoraban de una forma muy elegante el cuarto, claro que ahora había algo peculiar, una pequeña cunita de una ternura gigante, claro quein más que Ŕukia la había escogido, de un brillante color blanco y decoración de Chappy, esta había sido el regalo de Isshin al heredero de su hijo, el hombre estaba realmente encaprichado con el bebé que venía en camino y al tenerlo fuera era seguro que no los dejaría en paz con regalos, visitas y cuidados al bebe, al hombre sería un excelente abuelo, por parte de Byakuya a lo mejor la pequeña criatura lograría ablandar su corazón, eso nadie lo sabía pero todos guardaban la esperanza.

Al entrar en la habitación Ichigo cambió el pañal del bebé y le puso la pequeña pijama que había tejido Yuzu con mucho amor para su próximo sobrino, acostó al pequeño y lo arrullo durante un par de minutos, el bebé cayó dormido casi de inmediato permitiendo a su padre contemplarle con admiración, de verdad era un niño precioso, tan pequeño y tan frágil, Ichigo sólo quería protegerlo, cargarlo y alejarlo del mundo, era su bebé y nunca se despegaría de él ni mucho menos de la madre de su hijo, esa mujer lo volvía loco, todo en ella era tan atrayente y perfecto, desde sus cabellos hatsa sus dedos, desde sus piernas hasta us pechos y ni mensionar su boca y sus ojos, tal vez era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Hablando de Rukia, ésta se había quedado dormida contemplando al pelinaranja cuidar de su bebé con tanta ternura y cuidado como si estuviera manejando burbujas de jabón para que no explotaran, había sido un momento bellísimo, vay aque esos nueve meses habían valido la pena, tal vez no opinaría lo mismo en unas cuantas horas.

Ichigo se acostó al lado de Rukia y la abrazó atrayendola hacía su cuerpo, era un calor tan delicioso, así se durmió en menos de lo que yo escribo se durmió, Morfeo lo atrapó en sus brazos para nunca dejarlo ir, creyó que dormiría años y años, lo que no sabía es que no serían más que horas.

Soñaba con chappys, miles de conejos blancos en un campo verde, un mundo perfecto para ella, todo eran conejitos tiernos acercandosele para que los abrazara y mimara un rato, pero de repente se oyó un grito, un sonido estridente y fuerte que auyentó a todos los conejitos dejándola aterrada por lo fuerte e insistente que sonaba ese llamado, lentamente se despertó para notar que Kaien lloraba desesperadamente...

-ICHIGO!

-Ah, ¿qué pasa enana, estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien peor que no ves que tu hijo llora.

-¿Y por qué no te paras y lo calmas?

-Porque estoy cansada y tu, si fueras un buen marido lo harías por mi.

-Claro, peor espera un par de días y esa escusa no te funcionará de nuevo.

El pelinaranja se paró con desgana y sacó de la cuna al pequeño que lloraba sin parar, lo cargó un rato pero no se calmaba, entonces se lo dio a su madre para ver si a lo mejor ella podría ayudar más...

-¿Qué pasa pequeño, te asusta la horrible cara de tu padre?

-Callate enana, que no vez que no se calma.

-Ya lo se, sólo trato de callarlo.

-Bien, pero qué tiene?

-Creo que lo se, ve y me traes un par de pañales, el talco y todo lo que necesite.

-Entiendo, ahora vuelo...

Cinco minutos después el Kurosaki traía con sigo todo lo que le había pedido su esposa, la pequeña shinigami cambió el pañal sucio y perfumó al bebe, quien se calmó peor no volvió a dormir, entonces lo mesio un rato, le canto, jugó con el, pero el pequeño no cerraba sus ojitos más que para parpadear, a decir verdad en lo que llevaba de vida no le habían visto los ojos más abiertos y grandes que en ese momento, tener los ojitos de Rukia sería un problema, en especial para Ichigo...

-Ichigo, creo que ya no tiene sueño.

-No puede ser, entonces ¿qué haremos?

-No lo se, ¿qué te parece si lo acostamos en medio de nosotros?, tal vez el calor lo ayude un poco.

-Bien, ponlo en la cama.

Unos diez minutos después los chicos estaban al borde de volver a caer en el habismo del sueño pero otro grito bastante insistente los despertó de nuevo, al parecer Kaien definitivamente no quería dormir.

-RUKIA!

-Qué quieres, estoy tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero no lo haces bien.

-Como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor.

-Tal vez no pero estoy de mal humor y tengo mucho sueño.

-¿crees que eso nos interesa?

-A ti, claro que no, no me dejaste dormir la noche en que hicimos a Kaien, no me dejarás dormir ahora y al parecer el bebe toma los malos ejemplos de su madre.

-Si no me equivoco el de la calentura de la noche eras TU y la semana siguiente a la que hicimos a Kaien eras TU el que no me dejaba dormir, entonces ¿Cómo me reclamas por eso?.

-Callate enana y mejor trata de calmar al pequeño haber si tal vez podemos dormir algo esta noche.

-Son las doce y diez, teoricamente ya no dormirás esta noche.

-Eso no interesa, quiero dormir almenos mientras siga oscuro.

-Ya, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Tiempo de meser al bebé, cantarle y ponerle mucha atención después los chicos llegarona una brillante conclusión, Kaien tenía hambre!

Vaya que tener un bebé era como jugar a los detectives, tomar pruebas para llegar a una conclusión, claro solo les pasaba a ellos por primerisos y por saber más de batallas que de bebes, porque cualquier idiota hubiera llegado a simples conclusiones facilmente, ellos tardaron siglos.

-Rukia, dale de comer de una vez, quiero dormir.

-Calmate...

-Si no le das, juro que te obligo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, te arrancaré la blusa y lo haré...

-Te diría que lo intentaras pero primero va el bebe...

-Eres una agua fiestas ǹ_ń...

Rukia le dio de comer al pequeño que parecía empezar a quedarse dormido en sus brazos, cerraba y abría sus ojitos cada vez a un ritmo más lento, su respiración se tornaba fuerte y su pancita subía y bajaba a un ritmo bastante similar, el bebe se había dormido.

De el cansancio Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron dormidos junto a su bebé, a lo mejor ya podrían descansar pero la vida no es justa, en cierto momento se cayó la cobija de la cama, dejando al pequeño Kaien descubierto, que sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de ser despertado por el frio decidió que nadie más dormiría esa noche, levantó a sus padres de nuevo con un grito de llanto acompañado de gruesas lágrimas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-AHORA QUE!

-Calmate Ichigo, no solucionaremos nada gritando, a lo mejor lo asustamos...

-Tienes razón pero ¿qué podemos hacer?, ya lo alimentamos, cambiamos su pañal y creo que ya no tiene sueño.

-No lo se, ya no llora pero ahora qu elo dices, está más despierto que antes.

-Rukia, creo que tengo ganas de llorar.

-Si lo haces, te juro que te golpearé para que Kaien sea hijo único.

-Entiendo, mejor me callo y trato de ayudar.

-Bien naranjita, qué propones, no podemos dormir dejandolo despierto.

-Turnemos el bebé y cada uno tratará de arrullarlo.

-Bien, tu comienzas...

Durante un par de horas todo fue cambiar de posición, de habitación, de canciones para dormir, de brazos, incluso trataron de dormirlo entre los dos, fue difícil, recorrieron toda la casa con el bebe en brazos sentandose en cada silla, cada cama, cada mueble para ver si el bebé se sentía más cómodo pero no, el chico era persistente y ellos morían del sueño, luego de prácticamente dormir al bebé por los cambios y caminatas ellos quedaron igualmente dormidos.

En la mañana la escena no podía ser más graciosa, habían terminado en la sala de la casa, Rukia recostada en el gigantesco sofa con el bebé en brazos, Ichigo en el suelo con las piernas sobre el regazo de la pelinegra y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo de su boca, vaya que tendría un fuerte dolor de cuello.

El kurosaki fue el primero en despertar, limpió la baba que salía de su boca y se fijo en su esposa y su hijo, se veían realmente preciosos juntos dormidos, cargó a Rukia sin que se despertará hasta la habitación, por ahora de los tres, y la depositó en la cama recostandose a su lado, tal vez era de día pero el sueño era demaciado, abrazó a su esposa y se quedó dormido, luego harían todo por la tarde.

Eran una familia feliz, se veían perfectos juntos en esa hermosa habitación dormidos en la misma cama, claro al día siguiente les esperaba la visita de muchos de sus amigos, más bien una fiesta modesta donde todos conocerían a su lindísimo bebe, sería un día de reencuentros y bastantes sorpresas...

CONTINUARA...

GRACIAS POR LEER, LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES IGUAL, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VENDRAN LOS HIJOS DE LOS DEMAS, SERÁ UNA REUNIÓN, ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA ^^

No pregunten por qué, sólo estoy feliz, bueno, al fin puedo actualizar y decir que vaya que esperaba hacer este capitulo, no se, me emocionaba tanto que llegaran los demás y conocieran a Kaien... Bueno, lamento haber tardado y porfavor disfruten este capitulo...

ANTES QUE NADA UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A ESTAS BELLAS PERSONITAS, SIN USTEDES YO NO SERIA NADA ...

INPUPIS: Jajajajajaja creeme quería hacerlo más cómico pero la ternura no me dejó, a veces me dan ataque de drama, ternura, humor, lo que se me venga y vaya que los tengo que escribir o explotaría... bien, lamento lo del tamaño del otro pero bueno, ya casi viene lo emocionante es sólo que tenía que darme tiempo porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo escribir peleas peor espera y verás, el tamaño del siguiente será presentable y bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi :) (pd: no me molesto en absoluto tu otro review, creo que esas si son las buenas criticas cuando algo queda mal para alguien y tienes razón, era un capitulo especial para ellos, pero bueno, mejor nos hablamos por halla, me gusta mucho tu sinceridad.)

METITUS: Au a mi me pareció tierno "el diablito" jajajaja pobres pero eso les pasa por primerisos mira que saber cuando quiere algo un bebe es lo más complicado de la vida pero bueno, así tendrán que apañarselas hasta que sea tan sexy como su padre y por aquí la esperada fiesta :) no puedo esperar a que lean...

KUSAJISHI-CHIRU: Que bien que no me matarás o esto no seguiría :( peor bueno... que lindo que te guste y si, vaya que no durmieron peor el final me parecio.. ¿tierno?... jajaja no sabes como me facina que le sguste y este cap, la fiesta :) los hijos de todos :) espero que te guste.

KEY-18: Que lindo lo que te gusto, creo que enserio fue mucho :D no sabes como esperaba este cap, es que los hijos de todos deben ser un cuento y lo mejor es que sabes comprender... la stareas me tienen cansadisima con decirte que estoy escribiendo esto miesntras hago tareas, creo que las odio tanto como a las polillas... bueno, espero que disfrutes.

CRISTINA96LIFE: Creeme si Tite me pidiera esta idea se la daría hasta regalada... Maldito que se robó a Rukia y no la quiere regresar (Tite, si estas hay porfavor que vuelva Rukia y tenga un hijo con Ichi, si no es mucho pedir...) Bueno, si creeme que yo también espero algo así del santisimo Kubo-sama (Desgraciado) y bueno, por quí los miniemos que vaya que quería ponerlos, no sabes como esperaba este capitulo y espeor que te guste.

ONNY-CHAN: yo creo que se calmara, si no ese par son unos inutiles que saben más de peleas que de seres humanos (a decir verdad puede ser cierto) que lindo que te paresca gracioso, realmente eso es lo que más espero... no podría decirte lo de los primojenitos porque soy la menor pero me parece que es cierto, deben ser los que más sufren jajja eso de que experimenten, me mató, puedo imaginarlo XD... bueno, ojala puedas publicar pronto y gracias por tanto apoyo...

BIEN CREO QUE ESOS SON TODOS, SI ALGUIEN LEE EN SILENCIO, DE TODASS FORMAS GRACIAS POR GASTAR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO EN MI, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR A LEER...

_**PIÑATA PARA SHINIGAMIS**_

_**(Y OTRA RAZAS DESCONOCIDAS)**_

Había sido una media tarde y una noche completa de reparador descanso, al parecer el pequeño Kaien se había cansado de tanto molestar que decidió descansar junto con sus padres y vaya que esas horas habían sido gloriosas para los tres, luego de casi catorce horas de sueño estaban tan despiertos que les molestaba la cama, entonces decidieron preparar todo para la llegada de sus invitados, a decir verdad quien más ancioso estaba era Kaien, tal vez no sabría que pasaría pero tenía cierta idea que implicaba desorden, eso le gustaba.

-Rukia, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, angelito blanco...

-Déjate de estupideses y dime de una ves qué vas a pedirme...

-Bueno... podrías bañar a Kaien, no creo que pueda yo...

-Ni lo pienses, tú lo bañarás conmigo y no pienso discutirlo

-Pero si hago algo mal

-Nunca he bañado un bebé así que no me dejarás hacerlo sola

-Pero Rukia,...

-Nada de peros, o me ayudas o te aplico la ley de la abstinecnia.

Un chico de cabellos naranja salió tan rápido que su figura se desdibujó en la habitación, definitivamente Rukia sabía como manejar a los hombres, entonces unos cuantos segundos después estaba Ichigo en la puerta del cuarto con una toalla, shampoo y jabón para bebes, definitivamente Ichigo no era muy diferente cuando de "relaciones" se trataba...

-Tránquilo Ichigo, no es que fueramos a hacer nada ahorita

- Enserio?- Con cara de decepción...

-Ichigo, sabes que tenemos que preparar las cosas para los invitados así que mejor apresurate.

-Como quieras, pero me debes algo esta noche...

-Cállate y mejor ayuda.

Entonces Ichigo y Rukia desvistieron a Kaien y lo llevaron a la bañera donde sabe Dios como pero salieron más mojados ellos que el bebé, definitivamente no eran competencia para ese pequeño que se reía a más no poder viendo a sus padres empapados tratando de bañarlo, entonces luego de dos frustrados intentos y como la tercera es la vencida lograron asear al pequeño, entonces lo vistieron entre los dos porque Ichigo no se arriesgaría a que su shinigami le "cortara los servicios", el pequeño se veía realemtne adorable, un overol color crema con un osito en el centro y un saquito café, además de patines y gorrito del mismo tono, la shinigami se enterneció tanto que decidió tomar la primera foto del pequeño ese día, luego le tomaría más con los hijos de sus amigos.

Luego se alistaron Ichigo y Rukia, el primero con unos jeans oscuros desgastados artísticamente, una camiseta negra con blanco suelta de botones y unas zapatillas blancas , se veía relajado pero a la vez guapísimo, por otro lado Rukia lucía unos mini-shorts de jean, de un color claro igualmente desgastados al final, un top blanco con una blusa suelta de caida artística color negro, se veía misteriosa y a la vez hermosísima, definitivamente esa chica sabía como volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente todo estaba en su lugar, el baño seco, los cuartos limpios y la sala organizada para los chicos que los visitarían ese día, los tres estaban presentables y solo restaba esperar a que llegaran los invitados, cada uno traría sus propios hijos y otras personas vendrían por el simple hecho de conocer al pequeño Kaien, definitivamente ese sería un día para recordar, verían a personas con las que no hablaban hace tiempo y vaya que les hacía falta.

Una media hora más tarde llegó el primer grupo de invitados que se conformaba de la siguiente manera:

Familia Ulquiorra-Orihime (Los Shiffer): Milagrosamente Ulquiorra había admitido ir y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro en conjunto con un chaleco del mismo tono por ensima de un buso de cuello en v color blanco, se veía bastante relajado. Orihime levaba una falda por ensima de la rodilla, color rosa en conjunto con una blusa azul cielo de manga larga y escote moderado, unos zapatos estilo valeta del mismo color que la blusa y una diadema rosa que adornaba su cabello, se veía realmente tierna. Cada uno cargaba un pequeño, eran bebes de piel en extremo blanca y cabellos rojizos, con un par de "lágrimas" color verde callendo de sus ojos, se veían casi exactos a su padre y aparentaban unos 2 años, los niños eran realmente monos, entonces Rukia no aguantó y tubo que cargar a uno, que correspondió al abrazos de la pelinegra con una sonrisa que parecía de su padre, Ichigo le siguió el juego a Rukia y cargó al otro pequeño pero este empezó a llorar una vez vio la cara del pelinaranja, entonces se lo devolvió a su padre casi inmediato de haberlo alzado.

Familia Uryuu-Nemu (Los Ishida): Como siempre, Ishida llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al de los quincy, color blanco y cruz azul, se veía un poco más relajado ya que éste tenía apariencia de sudadera, su esposa llevaba un vestido negro con minifalda y tiras, botas del mismo tono y el cabello suelto, con su habitual cara sería pero esta vez cargaba a una pequeña con la cara idéntica a la propia y los cabellos del quincy, su marido llevaba al pequeño con su cara y cabello como el de ella, eran niños bastante bonitos e igualmente bastante normales, Rukia les hizo caritas y ambos pequeños rieron, Ichigo trato de imitarla pero ambos se pusieron serios, casi imitando el gesto habitual de sus padres, esto sacó una risa de los presentes, al parecer los chicos odiaban al pelinaranja, lo que no le causó mucha gracia.

Familia Sado-Maria Trinidad (Los Yasutora): Sado vestía con su usal camisa sin mangas y un pantalón negro con zapatillas rojas, su esposa, María Trinidad Ramírez era una chica latina batsante linda, ojos verdes, piel morena, cabellos negros ondulados y cuerpo sabroso (sabor latino ), tenían un chico que casí asimilaba el tamaño de su padre y a su muy corta edad, las cabellos como los de Chad y los ojos como los de María, era un chico bastante guapo y ya contaba con la admiración de Rukia, al parecer hasta ahora había sido el único que no había rechazado al pelinaranja, digno hijo de su padre.

Este fue el primer grupo en llegar, un conjunto algo ¿colorido? Pero al fin y alcabo, sus amigos, todo en su vida era así, extraño, extravagante y casi de otro mundo, era tal que ya se habían acostumbrado a tremendos espectáculos, si no, no serían lo mismo.

-Pasen chicos, que felicidad que esten aquí

-Lo mismo Kuchiki-san, estoy anciosa pro conocer a tu bebé...

-Oh, ven, está durmiendo en la habitación

Rukia condujo a Inoue, Nemu y María a la habitación del pequeño Kaien, allí les enseñó su bebé que casualmente acababa de despertar, entonces vio a las tres nuevas chicas mirandolo fijamente y se escapó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios con lo que las cuatro mujeres quedaron encantadas, entonces Orihime pidió permiso a la shinigami para alzar al pequeño.

-Que lindo eres, te pareces a Kurosaki-kun pero con el ceño relajado y tienes los hermosos ojos de Kuchiki-san...

-Es un bebé precioso, al crecer será todo un galán- Dijo la esposa de Sado

-Debo admitirlo, ni Mayuri-sama lograría desarrollar un especimen tan tierno...

-Gracias chicas, no saben como adoro a este pequeño

entonces un chico de cabellos naranja apareció detrás de la morena y la encerró entre sus brazos depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-El es el orgullo de su padre, es mi primogénito

-Si, pero ojala no saque tu rostro de pandillero, mira que asustar así a los bebés, no es muy tierno que digamos...

-Callate enana.

Entonces sonó de nuevo el timbre de su hogar, al parecer llegó el resto de los invitados, habían acordado llegar en dos grupos y en esta forma se organizaba el segundo:

Encabezando el conjunto, milagrosamente se encontraba Kuchiki Byakuya que traía un enorme paquete envuelto en papel regalo y claro, venía en compañía de su teniente, eran seguidos por Ukitake y Kyoraku que igualmente traían presentes pero de menor consistencia, luego venían Toshiro y Hinamori quienes traían un único paquete, detrás estaba Ranguiku Matsumoto que traía un par de botellas misteriosas y un paquete más grande que el de su capitán, luego se adelantó un muy emocionado Urahara con una sonrisa picara en su rostro acompañado de una félina mujer y un paquete poco más grande que el de Byakuya.

-¡Nii-sama qué gusto verte!

-Vaya Byakuya, hasta a mi me da gusto e igualmente el resto de ustedes...

-Igualmente Rukia, lamento no poder decir lo mismo Kurosaki...

-Pero espera Byakuya-bo, aún falta más gente...

Luego de un par de minutos empezaron a llegar unas cuantas personas más, entre ellas Unohana Retsu y su teniente en compañía de su hermana y Sentarou, Yachiru y extrañamente Kenpachi, una gran sorpresa; Yamamoto también se encontraba allí junto con su teniente que sostenía una pesada caja, detrás de ellos venían unos cuantos arrancar; Grimmjow en compañía de Nell, junto con su pequeña de verdes cabellos, seguidos de Hallibell y sus fracciones, las cuales cargaban pequeños regalos cada una, también milagrosamente Noitra y por el momento nadie más...

-¡Si que vino mucha gente!- comentaba la pelinegra a su ceñudo esposo...

-Si, creo que de no ser por que la casa es gigante ya habría explotado.

-Pero Kuchiki, Ichigo, creo que falta alguien más... -Dijo la mujer de felinaz expresiones

-¿En serio?

De repente se olló una fuerte explosión en el exterior de la casa, cuando sus dueños se dirigieron a mirar que la había ocacionado se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pero era de esperarse, en el interior de la columna de humo se encontraban tres personas; Ganju, su hermana Kuukaku y Hanatarou, quien estaba algo asustado...

-Ganju, Kuukaku, Hanatarou ¡Que sorpresa que estén aquí!

-Kurosaki Ichigo eres un ingrato- En lo que la mujer de grandes atributos le da una fuerte patada en el rostro...

-Pe-pero Kuukaku-san ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque no te dignaste a invitarme, sino que me enteré por Yoruichi...

-Lo siento, de verdad... -Trato de disculparse la chica de baja estatura con lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza...

-¡Te dije que no te disculparas!

-Lo-lo... Mejor, ¿Quieren pasar?

-Claro, ¿Qué crees que estabamos esperando, tarjeta de invitación?, que realmente nunca llegó...

-Pero ni siquiera hicimos tarjetas...

-No me repliques cabeza de trapero, mejor pasemos de una buena vez si no quieren otro golpe

-Como quiera Kuukaku-san...

-Ho-hola Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-san

-Hola Hanatarou, tengo tiempo sin verte...

-Ah, no importa Kuchiki-san...

-Vamos, adentro antes de que empiecen a preocuparse por nosotros...

El grupo de cinco personas se dirigió al interior de la lujosa vivienda con lo que al entrar los recibieron con un fuerte ¡Vienvenida Kuukaku-san! Que nadie sabe por qué pero sono como si alguien tuviera miedo...

-Bien, a lo que vinimos, ¿Dónde está la bolita de carne?

-Oh, Kuukaku-san, es él, su nombre es Kaien- Dijo Inoue pasándole el pequeño bebé a la hermana del difunto shinigami.

-Vaya pero si eres el pequeño Kaien, eres bastante guapo, hasta te pareces a mi hermano...

-Oh, Kuukaku-san lo si...- Rukia se vio interrumpida por el rápido puño en alto con el que fue amenzada.

-No seas idiota, no puedes sentirlo hasta por eso..

-Como diga Kuukaku-san...

Así transcurrieron un par de horas en total "Calma", claro lo que podría ser calmado para un pintoresco grupo de shinigamis, arrancar y humanos, no es que solamente hablaran entre sí, más bien "actuaban entres sí" pero así era la convivencia entre las diversas raras, ni mil revoluciones de Aizen podrían cambiar este hecho...

-Bien chicos, ya que hay tan pocos niños y no podemos desperdiciar estos preciados momentos juntos deberiamso brindar con un poco de sake, claro por el pequeño Kaien y la pareja que todos supimos desde el principio que terminaría unida...- Gritó Matsumoto a todo pulmón sacando un par de botellas de alcohol de entre sus pechos.

-Pero Ranguiku-san no es una fiesta, es más como una visita...

-Vamos Hinamori, no seas aburrida

-Pero los bebés...

-A ellos no va a importarles

-No Ranguiku-san, mejor pásame esas botellas

-Pero Hinamori!

-Matsumoto!

-Si capitán...

-Suelta las botellas y portate bien

-Pero capitán

-Es una orden

-Como diga capitán... Aguafiestas -Lo último lo dijo entre dientes pero no fue indiferente para los oidos del pequeño de blancos cabellos...

-¿Qué dijiste Matusmoto?

-Nada capitán, como ordene...

-Claro...

Luego de la pequeña pelea, como Matsumoto se encontraba absurdamente aburrida decidió poner la cosa un poco más "emocionante"...

-Bien, ya que no podemos consumir alocohol, ¿Por qué no vemos al pequeño Kaien abrir sus regalos?- Dijo a puro grito.

-Bien dicho rubia preciosa...- Dijo Asano Keigo... Un momento ¿Asano?

-Keigo ¿A qué hora llegaste?- Preguntó Ichigo

-Luego de que un montón de humo apareciera, Mizuiro y yo hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo ¿No lo notaron?- entonces gruesas pero falsas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en una fuerte pataleta.

-Oh, Mizuiro, tampoco te había visto

-Descuida Kuchiki-san, estoy hablando con mi novia...- Dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras enseñaba su teléfono.

-Como quieras...

Luego de la pequeña conversación de "Saludo" Rukia e Ichigo trajeron todos los obsequios al centro de la sala donde había una amplia colchoneta en la que estaba sentado el pequeño Kaien jugueteando con un peluche de león que lucía algo viejo y al parecer hablaba...

-Nee-san, este niño es más fastidioso que Ichigo.

-No lo molestes Kon, va a abrir sus regalos

-Claro, solamente ignoren a Kon...

-Bien Kaien, puedes abrir tus obsequios, toma el que más te guste...

El bebé ojeo los paquetes con inseguridad, entonces tomó uno con un gigante moño rojo y un papel plateado, Rukia leyó la etiqueta, "Inoue Orihime y Ulquiorra Ciffer", entonces el pequeño desató el nudo de un solo tirón.

-Gua, es un... ¿Hombre de plástico?...

-Etto, kuchiki-san, es una figura de acción, es Batman, lo escogió Ulquiorra-kun...

-Oh, de verdad muchas gracias Inoue...

-No hay por qué...

Luego el pequeño tomó un paquete envuelto en un papel blanco y rodeado de una cinta azul, formando una perfecta cruz, que curiosamente se parecia a la de Ishida y por casualidades de la vida la etiqueta rezaba "Uryuu y Nemu".

-Que linda, es una pelota con la cruz quincy... es muy linda...

-De hecho es un experimento de Mayuri-sama, usa tu poder espiritual para rebotar...

-Que bien, así rebotará, mejor...

Kaien sostuvo la pelota un rato más y luego se dirigió a un paquete rectangular envuelto en un papel con motivo de carros, la etiqueta ponía los nombres de "Sado y María", rukia ayudó a su pequeño a abrir la caja.

-Es preciosa, una pequeña guitarra...

-María la compró en mexico, es clásica...

-De verdad, es un buen detalle...

El bebé rio un poco con el sonido de las cuerdas y luego guio su mirada a un paquete algo descomunal, envuelto finamente en un papel de seda azul y un moño del mismo material pero blanco, estaba tan bien envuelto que daba lástima destaparlo pero eso era completamente irrelevante para el pequeño Kaien, solamente deshizo el nudo y abrió la caja gigante.

-Guau, Nii-sama, es precioso- Dijo la shinigami con ojos en forma de corazón

-Vaya Byakuya, es gigante, ¿es un-un conejo?

-No seas ignorante Kurosaki, es un panda

-Como digas...

Entonces el pequeño Kaien apreció el peluche gigantesco, pero traía otro pequeño paquete.

-Nii-sama ¿Es un kensei-kan y tu-tu bufanda?

-No es mi bufanda, pero si una igual, el pequeño pertenece a la familia Kuchiki, debe usar las insignias de la familia...

-Gracias nii-sama...

Luego de dejar el peluche a un lado el chiquillo tomó un pequeño paquete de un brillante color rojo, la etiqueta ponía el nombre de "Renji".

-Que lindos Renji, unos lentes de sol...

-No sólo eso, lentes para bebé

-Genial...

Luego de ponerse un par de veces los lentes el bebé tomó el siguiente regalo, un paquete de color azul claro con una pequeña etiqueta con el nombre "Uquitaque", Kaien volteó la bolsa y de ella salió un tren de juguete.

-Que hermoso capitán, es enserio tierno, al parecer a Kaien le facina...

-No hay por qué, solamente amo los niños, también sus juguetes.

-Que buen regalo Ukitake...

El chiquillo no soltó el tren hasta que su mamá le pasó un nuevo paquete, uno de color verde claro, de etiqueta "Kyoraku", algo suave, entonces el bebé extrajo lo que se encontraba en su interior, un brillante haori rosa.

-Que bonito haori, es como el suyo capitán...

-Si, realmente atrae a las chicas pro montón.

-Gra-gracias...

Luego de ponerle el Haori al pequeño y pelear un rato hasta que lograron que se lo dejara, entonces tomó un paquete blanco con un moño negro, con los nombres "Hinamori y toshiro", un paquete de tamaño promedio.

-Es lindo, ¿Es un muñeco de nieve?

-Si Rukia-chan, Toshiro escogió el motivo, yo el material, él lo quería de hielo pero habría sido absurdo, entonces decidimos que era mejor un peluche.

-Es bellísimo Hinamori-san, Gracias de verdad...

Kaien jugueteó un rato con el peluche y luego tomó un regalo color verde oscuro en forma de cilindro, en un extremo había una etiqueta con el nombre "Matsumoto", Rukia temió un poco pero igualmente abrieron el regalo, una botella, de sake, pero ¿Y el contenido?.

-Matsumoto-san ¿Es una botella?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, esta llena de dulces, no tiene ningún contenido extraño...

-Oh, gracias, creo que sentí miedo

-Nadie te culpa...

El bebé comió un par de dulces y rukia se los quitó porque luego le dolería la panza, entonces alcanzaron el siguiente regalo, un paquete suave con las letras "Yoruichi y Urahara", el pequeño rompió el papel y extrajo un suave peluche del interior.

-Es bellísimo Yoruichi-san, un gato precioso

-Urahara lo hizo, igualmente nunca llegará a ser tan perfecto como el verdadero...

-Como diga Yoruichi-san, gracias...

Kaien miró a los ojos del juguete y lo apretó un rato, luego tomó otro paquete amarillo claro, una caja grande pero delgada, con la etiqueta "Unohana e Isane" en el centro, rukia la abrió y a todos se les iluminaron los ojos con lo tierno del contenido...

-Es tan-tan

-Kia !Es hermoso¡, relamente tierno, pequeño, precioso- Dijo la chica de cabello naranja y grandes atributos tomando una de las múltiples prendas diminutas, un pequeño uniforme de shinigami a la talla de Kaien y una mini-zanpactou de plástico, relamente era tierno el conjunto.

-Gracias capitana Unohana, Isane

-No hay de qué, se le ocurrió a la capitana, yo solo las busqué...

La verdad lo único que agradó a Kaien fue la zanpactou en miniatura, jugó un rato con ella y tomó otro paquete, uno con la mitad blanca y la otra verde, un moño con puntos y una etiqueta "Kyone y Sentarou", al abrir el paquete Ichigo exclamó un Guau de puras gracias...

-Es lindo, enserio lo necesitabamos...

-A decir verdad creo que Ichigo sólo es débil y perezoso, pero el coche me encanta...

-Yo lo escogí

-No digas mentiras Sentarou, lo escogí yo

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Calma los dos, es un buen regalo, gracias enserio...

Luego de subir un rato a kaien al coche tomaron un paquete que les había alcanzado sado, uno de "Keigo y Mizuiro", un paquete pequeño pero pesado.

-Gracias, es un bello ¿Celular?

-Si, Mizuiro lo escogió, yo le puse imagenes.

-Claro, lo limpiaré antes de que kaien lo vea...

-Pero si son hermosas.

-siendo tu, no se qué esperar.

-Tal vez tengas razón...

El chico jugó un rato con el aparato y luego tomó el siguiente paquete, uno redondo con una gran punta saliendo de él, una etiqueta en letras algo burdas que inscribían "Kenpachi y Yachiru", entonces abrieron el paquete color café.

-Vaya, una katana de entrenamiento y un frasco de dulces...

-Ken-chan dijo que la necesitaría, más si tuviera la fuerza de Ichi, y yo puse unos cuantos dulces, de mis favoritos...

-Que buen detalle, gracias...

Kaien usó la gigantesca espada un par de segundos y la arrojó para sostener otro regalo, uno con motivo de llamas y una etiqueta "Yamamoto y su teniente", Kaien rompió la bolsa y extrajo un objeto parecido a una maqueta...

-Vaya, que bello modelo...

-Es un modelo a escala de la sociedad de almas, hasta tiene sonidos y hollows...

-Vaya, es perfecta...

El chiquillo oprimió los botones de su nuevo juguete un rato y luego de aburrirse tomó el siguiente obsequio, uno blanco con motivo de calaveras, una etiqueta con los nombres "Nell y su pantera", el pequeño no demoró ni dos segundos en romper el papel y sacar de él un par de pequeños juguetes con un aire familiar para los shinigamis.

-Vaya pero si son modelos de Bwa-Bwa y una pantera algo conocida...

-Si, Peshe los hizo y Grimmjow nos dio la idea.

-Etto, gracias...

Al bebé le gustó mucho su Bwa-Bwa, jugó un rato y le pasaron cuatro regalos del mismo tamaño, con una etiqueta gigante que decía "Hallibell-sama, Apache, Mila Rose y Sun-Sun", sacaron los cuatro objetos que habían dentro.

-Que lindos, son, etto...

-Peluches, un tiburón, un ciervo, una leona y una serpiente...

-son tiernos, gracias...

Kaien acarició unos momentos cada peluche y cuando se aburrió tomó otra bolsa, una pequeña, con etiqueta de "Noitra" y entonces sacó la pequeña figurilla que estaba dentro.

-Vaya, pero si es un modelo de tu fracción..

-Si, Tesla dijo que estaría bien, la verdad no me interesa.

-Gracias...

El pequeño observó el diminuto muñeco y torció un poco sus brazos hasta aburrirse y decidir abrir el siguiente obsequio, una paquete naranja en forma de esféra con la etiqueta "Kuukaku y Ganju", el último nombre escrito en dudosa caligrafía, entonces Kaien rompió el papel y tomó la esféra gigante en sus manos.

-Etto, gracias Kuukaku-san, Ganju-san...

-No agradezcas, creo que ni sabes qué es...

-Claro, es una esféra.

-Si, pero es divertida, es completamente tocable, reacciona con luces y sonidos divertidos a cualquier tacto con el reiatsu más diminuto...

-Oh, es hermosa, gracias...

Luego de diez minutos esperando a que el bebé terminara de jugar con el objeto solamente quedaba un regalo, una bolsa con motivo de carro que tenía una tímida etiqueta de "Hanatarou", Kaien sacó la caja que guardaba en el interior, Rukia le ayudó a romper el cartón.

-Es muy lindo Hanatarou, ¿Dónde lo había visto antes...?

-Oh, es un robot como mi zanpactou, le ayudará en todo lo que necesite, hasta jugara con él, el departamento de tecnología me ayudó a construirlo sólo por lavar sus instalaciones...

-Vaya, muchas gracias, creo que Kaien lo adora...

Pasaron un par de horas minetras Kaien jugaba con todos sus peculiares obsequios, durante este tiempo todo fueron risas, aplausos y exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los invitados, deifnitivamente kaien era el centro de atención, hasta que finalmente llegó la noche y con ella un bebé completamente exausto que cayó dormido en los brazos de su padre, quien lo acostó en su cuna y se dirigió a despedir a los invitados.

-Que lástima que se haya terminado Kuchi-san, Kurosaki-kun, me gustó estar con ustedes y su pequeño...

-Descuida Inoue, estás invitada cuando quieras, igualmente todos, después de todo son nuestros amigos...

-Gracias, volveremos.

-Y la próxima vez habrá saque...

-Cállate Matsumoto

-Como ordenes capitán...

-Bien, creo que nos despediremos, es tarde y el viaje es largo...

-Vuelvan pronto

Ichigo y Rukia despidieron a los invitados y organizaron la sala, el reloj marcaba casi la media noche, Kaien estaba dormido y la casa vacía, era el momento perfecto apra hacer "cosas".

Y qué otras cosas puedes hacer luego de tremenda "fiesta" más que ir a tu cama, abrazar a tu esposa y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, así es, los protagonistas tenían físico cansancio.

HOLA

Vaya, qué capitulo más largo, enserio creo que es lo más grande que he escrito hasta ahora aunque para el tiempo que me demoré se justifica... espero que les haya gustado.

Y que mejor forma de decirlo que en un bello review, porfavor, dejenme un (gratis) mensajito diciendome si les gustó y bueno, su opinión , ojala se hayan reido algo, lamento haber tardado siglos...

Otra cosita: necesito ayuda, no se me ocurre que más poner, ya estuvo el nacimiento, la noche de desvelo, la fiesta... pero ya no se que otra situación, diganme qué otra cosa pueda poner, y les gustaría ver entonces porfavor ayudenme, claro con un review...

PD: Más bien un pequeña aclaración, el por qué Kaien es un bebé tan "activo" es porque es un bebé Shinigami-Humano-Arrancar-Lo que sea... eso lo convierte en un bebé muy especial y travieso, incluzo por su edad...

Cuidense mucho y vuelvan pronto...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
